1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power tool; and, more particularly, to a power tool for grooving a weakened plane joint into a wet concrete slab.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, cement contractors have used trowels, edgers or groovers or jointer-type hand tools to make weakened plane joints in wet concrete slabs. The prospective groove is lined up with a two-by-four guide. Such a prior art jointer, usually on an elongated handle, is run along the guide while the concrete is still partially wet. This initial trowel action moves aside the rocks and bulky concrete mix. After the concrete has slightly hardened, the trowel action is repeated. The second trowel action sharpens and finishes the cut of the weakened plane joint. Such hand tools, by virtue of their use, are not efficient and time consuming.
Althrough many such jointers are known, there is a need for a jointer that does not require the use of a two-by-four or other manual means as a guide. If such need is eliminated, much time will be saved since contracting time is very valuable. There is also a need for a jointer which carries out two actions at once; moves rocks and cuts a groove. Also, such a jointer should cut the groove in a single pass, not two passes as required by prior art jointers. This, of course, in addition to saving valuable time, makes the jointer more efficient.
There is thus a need for a powered jointer which can be used to form a weakened plane-joint in building patios, sidewalks and driveways in a single pass without the need for setting up two-by-fours or other manual means as a guide. Such a jointer should be able to be operated simply so as to be able to be used by both professional contractors and private parties.